We'll Stay Stronger Together..
by Digital Master
Summary: Okay, this is a serious Sorato. Seriously serious. Real romanic, romanticaly romanic. Really long too. Don't read it unless you have at least a half hour. Oh God, SORATO FANS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS! Tai's the bad guy...


This is a SORATO (and **WOW** is it a long one too)! Remember, I only write Sorato's. Tai is the big mean bad-guy. Taiora fans are going to kill me for writing this. But hey! If you're a Sorato fan, you're REALLY going to enjoy this one (really, really going to), trust me…J _P.S_ _there will be no sequel, and it won't need one either (unless you're going to flame me to make one)! Just read!!!!!!!!_

Matt was driving down the highway to pick up Sora to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner. He had to be there in five minutes and the traffic was hugging his car. He looked down at his watch. It said 9:25. He honked at all the cars going at a slow speed, so he turned to the next exit and went around.

He was wearing a black tuxedo and matching leather shoes, his hair brushed back neatly. His teeth were white like fresh new fallen snow. When he finally got to Sora's house, he took a deep breath and looked at his watch once more. 9:38. He was late. 

He ran up to her front door holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses, the due still settled on the petals. He knocked on the door. Sora opened the door seeing Matt in front of her with the roses. She covered her mouth with her hand in surprise of how good-looking he was.

"Wow, do you look nice tonight!" she said, her eyes circling his body. 

"I would say the same thing about you but I'm speechless!" he replied. She giggled and let him come in. Sora was wearing a short silk red dress, her hair laid down gently by the side of her head.

"You can sit on the couch if you want, the fridge is your option too." Sora told him, as she walked back to the bathroom to finish her hair. Matt sat on the couch and put the flowers beside him on the table. "How's the weather outside?"

"It's pouring like a waterfall out there." Matt replied, "I'd be surprised if the-" Matt cut in his sentence, right after the power went out.

"Oh this is just great." Sora complained, "I can't see anything now."

"Neither can I. I'm going to try and find you…" Matt joked around, lifting the atmosphere,

"You're never going to find me! I'm to quick for you." Sora told him, running in and out of the rooms, Matt chasing her everywhere. Sora went into her bedroom and ran onto her bed. _(A/N) What you're thinking is not what's going to happen!_

"I know you're in here!" Matt said, his arms in front of him inches away from Sora. Sora grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

"That's cheating." Sora said to him, "You're going to have to get punished!" she said, gluing there lips together. His lips were like sweet sugar candies just waiting to be licked. Suddenly, in the middle of their kiss, they heard a window break in the living room.

"Matt, what was that?" Sora asked, looking at the bedroom door. Matt stood up and went into the hall. "No Matt! It could be dangerous!" she yelled. Matt turned around.

"You stay here, I have to go see what that was." Matt walked down the hallway. He turned around to find Tai running towards him at full speed with a knife in his hand. Before Matt could move, Tai stabbed him in the corner of his chest. Matt fell to the ground, trying to survive the pain.

Back in the room, Sora could her the yelling and pounding, she was getting too nervous, where was Matt?

She got up of the bed and walked down the hall, she turned into the living room to find Matt lying on the floor unconscious and Tai struggling to get up from all the punches her received from Matt. When Tai saw Sora, he smiled, "Hello Sora, you gonna come and play with me too?"

"Oh God, Tai don't do this." She said to him backing away. Tai moved closer to her then grabbed her from the arms. He pulled her into the bedroom…

_~*The Next Morning*~_

_ _

Matt's eyes started to open, her felt the pain in his chest from the stab. He slowly got up, then immediately remembered Sora. He ran into the bedroom only to find Sora lying on the bed, half covered in dry blood and bruises all over her legs and face.

Matt ran up to her and lifted her head, "Sora, Sora please talk to me, please."

Sora's eyes slowly opened to find Matt holding her head, tears in his eyes. "Matt, he… he… he tried to kill me."

Matt looked at the broken window in the room. "Tai, you're going to pay for this."

_~*The Next Day at School*~_

Sora was unlocking her locker to get her books for first period, when Matt put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and jumped in nervousness.

"Oh, Matt, I thought it was…"

"It's okay. If you need me for anything, just let me know, okay?"

Sora nodded and turned back to her locker. Matt walked away, his head turned so he can still see her.

"Hey Sora!" Kari said leaning on the lockers beside Sora, "Hey, what's up with all the bruises on your face?"

"Nothing, I just…something." Sora replied, walking away. Kari folded her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

At Sora's first period, Tai was in her class. Matt wasn't. She wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, but more to the faces that Tai was giving her.

"Mr. Diseda, may I go to the bathroom?" Sora asked, she wasn't really going to the bathroom, more to get away from Tai. The teacher said yes and Sora walked out the classroom as fast as possible, Tai some how got out with her.

"Sora, don't try to run from me!" Tai yelled. Sora walked faster down the hall, Tai kept up with her speed. She started to run, Tai started to catch up. Then Tai pushed her to the ground, then picked her up by the shirt, making her feet float in the air.

"Tai, put me down." Sora told him. Tai just smiled and threw her against the wall. Sora was aching all over. Tai was about to give her another beating, but Matt came in and blocked Tai's punch.

"Leave her alone Tai, or else." Matt told Tai, pushing him away. Matt picked up Sora and gave Tai a deadly look. Tai waked back to his class, moaning.

"Sora, are you okay?" Matt asked her. Sora lifted her head; her body flopped in his arms.

"Matt, I hurt all over." She told him. Matt laid her down on the floor by the wall.

"You can't go back to class like this. I have to take you home." Matt told her.

"In the middle of first period? What will you say?"

"That you were sick. No come on, let's go."

_~* At Sora's House*~_

_ _

Matt laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Her eyes were half closed.__He headed to the front door to leave.

"Matt, don't leave please. I'm scared." Sora opened her eyes. Matt turned around and went to lean beside her.

"What ever you like." He said. He gave her a soft-touch kiss on her cheek and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He pulled out some sandwiches, rice, and chicken. He walked back to Sora who was now sitting up.

"Sora, you're not going to lay down? I got some food for you." He said sitting beside her. Sora shook her head.

"No, I'm going to be okay. I'm just a bit shaky." Sora said to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Are those rice balls?"

"Yep, and there all for you." Matt said, handing the plate to her. She ate the snacks faster then a baby eats chocolate. "You were hungry."

"I'm always hungry."

**_DRING, DRING!!_**

"I'll get the phone." Matt said. He got up and picked up the receiver. "Takenouchi residence. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Yah, Matt? It's Kari, is Tai there?" Kari said on the other line. Matt started to sweat.

"No. He's probably staying after school. Don't worry about it." Matt told her. Sora gave Matt a worried look.

"Okay. Thanks anyway. Oh and tell Sora I said hi!" Kari said, then hung up. Matt put down the receiver. Sora walked up to Matt and took his hand.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked him. Matt looked up.

"Tai's not at home. They don't know where he is."

Sora looked behind her. Now that Tai was wondering around the city who-knows-where, he could be at her front door right now for all she knew.

"Well, as long as you're here, I'm going to just fine."

"And as long as you're okay, I'm going to be just fine."

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!_**

"Matt, hold my hand." Sora said as she heard the knocks pound at the door. Matt walked towards the door with Sora holding his hand.

Matt opened the door, but instead of Tai, they found T.k. at the door.

"Took you long enough to answer, Dad's worried about you. I thought you'd be here." T.k. said to Matt. Matt looked at Sora then back at T.k.

"I can't come home right now. I have to watch Sora." Matt told him. T.k. saw Sora the bruises covering her left cheek.

"Wow, Sora. What happened?" T.k. asked her.

"Oh T.k. Don't worry about it. It's nothing important." Sora replied, walking back to the couch. 

"Tell dad that I'm doing homework or something." Matt said to T.k. who was trying to get a look at Sora.

"But your not."

"Duh. Please just tell him!" Matt asked. T.k. shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked. Matt put his hands in his pockets and looked out the window.

"Want to go for a walk?" Matt asked her. Sora stood up and smiled.

"That sounds great!"

"Then let's go."

_~*At the Park*~_

_ _

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" Sora said, looking at the bright reflections that the sun's light made on the summer tree leaves. The birds were singing and the little pond was warm form the sun.

"Want to soak our feet in the pond?" Matt asked. Sora started to laugh.

"Gee, sounds like e great idea." She replied, pulling Matt towards the pond. They pulled of their shoes and slowly put their feet in the warm water. The shadows of the trees covered them.

"Perfect way to cool of on a hot day like this." Sora said, looking up at the sky.

Matt started into her beautiful amber eyes that shone like the glittering waves in the blue pond. Sora started back, then, their lips met. The moment lasted forever. They kissed until they ran out of breath, then kissed again.

"Why do you love me so much?" Sora asked Matt. Matt touched her cheek.

"Because your sweet and kind. Plus you love me too, so that makes it even better." Matt replied. Sora started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Look, your brother's growing up fast." She pointed to T.k. and Kari sitting on a bench kissing.

"That's my boy! Go wild!" Matt yelled to them. T.k. gave Matt the finger and went back to kissing Kari.

"Your bad!" Sora said laughing, her feet splashing in the water.

"Not as bad as I'm going to be now!" Matt replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Look, there's a little boat floating in the pond." Sora pointed to it, she picked it up and found a note attached to it. She read the note:

Hello Matt. You're trying to get my girl? Think you're going to get away with it?!Wrong! You're going to have to leave Sora alone sooner or later! You can't be with her all the time!!!!! Say good-bye to your little girlfriend Ishida! Say good-bye before midnight!

Tai

"Matt, read this." Sora handed the note to Matt. Matt started to sweat.

"Sora, don't worry, I'm going to be with you all the time." He told her. 

Sora started to cry, "No he's right. You can't be with me every second Matt, he's going to get me." She cried in Matt's chest. Mat held her close.

"We're going to get him before he gets us." 

_~*8:54 at Night*~_

Matt dropped of Sora at her house, but Sora wouldn't go.

"Matt, he's going to get in! I can't go in there; he's going to get me. I have to stay at the park where he won't see me."

"Your not gonna go to the park and sleep there tonight, you'll have to stay at my house tonight."

"What about your brother? Your dad!?" Sora yelled staring him right in the face.

"Well, uh, we'll hide you. Ya!" he said. Sora gave him a worried look and went inside to get her stuff. When they got there, Matt went in the house first to make sure that nobody was looking. He returned to the car and told her that it was clear.

"Just stay in back of me." Matt said, as she got out the car. They slowly walked up to his front door and opened it; their heads immediately circled the room.

They walked up the stairs and turned into Matt's room.

"That was nerve wrecking." Sora said, sitting on his bed.

"What? Matt?" T.k. popped out of Matt's closet with a basket full of laundry clothes. "Sora?!"

"You never saw anything!" Matt whispered loudly. T.k.'s mouth was wide open.

"You never going to be able to hold her in the house for the morning. You won't make it." T.k. said walking out the door.

"Don't mind him." Matt said, sitting beside her. Sora looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Look at me. Look at me! I'm sleeping at your house because of Tai. It's all Tai's fault." She said walking up to the window, looking outside.

"Don't let him get to you." Matt said, going up to the window to see her. Sora only paid attention to the darkness of the night.

"Matt, open the door." Matt's dad yelled from the other side of the door. Sora turned her head to Matt who was pointing to the closet. She ran in and closed the closet door.

"Come in dad." Matt said. Matt stood in front of his bed smiling a smile that made his dad suspicious.

"What's going on Matt?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. Matt just smiled and thought like a rabbit being chased by a fox.

"Uh, um, well, uh, you see – I um…T.k told me that he found me underwear hanging out the window when he came to get the laundry and, um, stuff." He mumbled quickly. 

"Oh, but then what's that talking I hear? Sounds like a –"

"Girl? Oh, that's my radio. You know I Like music dad-I'm in a band!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Matt's dad shut the door, leaving Matt to flop on the bed in relief. 

Sora came out of the closet and looked down on Matt. "Is he gone?"

"For tonight, yes." Matt replied turning to his side. He looked at the clock on his bed table. "10:07."

"Underwear? Is that the best idea you could come up with?" Sora asked, sitting beside Matt.

"Well, at such short notice, yep."

"Your dad's going to think your crazy."

"I'm not crazy!"

"You sounded crazy." She said, standing up and heading back to the closet. Matt sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to see what she was reaching for. Sora came out of the closet with blankets in her hand. "Oh, I see, your planning to sleep on the floor?"

"No, I'm making your bed, Duh I'm sleeping on the floor!" she said dropping all the blankets on the floor. Matt stood up with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. You can sleep on my bed." He said, pulling the covers on his bed down. He adjusted the pillows so that they were more comfortable looking, then he swooshed his hand in front of him, "Looks comfy doesn't it?"

"But what about you?" Sora said, pulling her PJ's out of her bag. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be fine on the floor." He said, pulling out his as well.

"Me too. Besides, it's **your** bed." She walked into his bathroom (he had his own bathroom in his room; ain't he lucky?). She started to get changed when she suddenly heard the bedroom door open.

"Yo, Matt, where's Soooora?" T.k. was in the room now. He started fooling with Matt's guitar.

"Why don't you mind your own business!"Matt yelled, pulling his guitar out of T.k.'s grasp.

"Because, how am I supposed to act when there's a girl in my house!?"__

"Normal!"

T.k. walked out the room with a mean look on his face. Matt stroked his hair back in stress. Sora came out of the bathroom with a pair of PJ pants and a T-shirt on. "Was that T.k?"

"Ya. He's pretty steamed out that you're here." Matt said, heading to the bathroom to change himself.

"What do I do if your dad sees me?" Sora asked through the bathroom door. 

"He won't see you."

"What if he does?"

"Run like the wind!"

"Matt!"

Matt came out the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on. "Sora??" 

"I can't just run." She said, getting under the covers. "Plus, Tai's on my tail."

"Sora, try to get some sleep with out Tai on your mind. He can't get you here." Matt said. He kissed her on the forehead good night and went into his bed on the floor. Sora turned around, facing the window.

**(A/N)** _How do you like it so far? Thought they were going to sleep together huh? Well, if you keep reading…_

_~*During the Night Again*~_

_ _

Sora slept well during the night, but at 11:58, she woke up to hear a noise down stairs. She rushed out of bed and was trying to make Matt wake up.

"Matt, please wake up, Matt!" she said quietly. 

Matt turned around and slowly opened his eyes with Sora in front of him. He immediately sat up and held Sora close. He listened to the noises downstairs. Sora felt water drops like sweet milk run into the corner of her lips, and they continued to come form her eyes. Matt kept her close. Suddenly they heard knocking on the door. Then some talking, then foot steps from down stairs. 

Two people were coming upstairs, then in the doorway of Matt's room, stood two dark figures. The lights flickered on and in the doorway stood the ones and only…Matt and Sora's parents!

"Mom?" Sora questioned, still in Matt's grasp.

"Dad?" Matt also questioned, still holding Sora.

"Matt?" his dad said, his hands on his head.

"Sora!?" her mom yelled. Everyone just stared at each other for a while, then got out of their surprised state. 

"Yes, Ms. Takenouchi, your daughter is here." Matt's dad said, walking out of the room, his hands on his head.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Sora's mom asked, **(A/N)** _I don't know her name, so I'll call her…Tracy, okay?_ She pulled Sora out of Matt's arms and out the room, without a word.

"Matt! Matt I can't go!" Sora yelled. Matt stood up and grabbed Sora out of Tracy's grasp. Sora yelled Matt close as he sat back down with her arms around him.

"How dare you take my daughter from me!" Tracy yelled.

"Unless you want her to die, she stays here! Someone is trying to kill your daughter Miss, and if she's here, she's safe." Matt told her. Tracy walked out the room groaning, Matt's dad was at the front. He closed the door behind Tracy and went back to Matt.

"What the heck is she doing here?" he yelled, looking Matt strait in the eye. 

"Saving her life!" Matt yelled, leaving his dad to walk out grumbling about how weird teenagers were these days.

"Oh, Matt. Why is this happening?" Sora asked, lying down on his blankets. Matt lay down beside her and stroked her hair softly.

"Sora, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine as long as you're with me. Tai is going to get it…bad…

Wow, the ending with the parents leaving so fast and all was…never mind about all that. I'm sorry I know I said it wouldn't have a sequel, but this story was so damn long that I thought it _should_ have one. I wrote too much, so expect a round up for this story! Oh, and **CHECK OUT MY STAT** **PAGE**: it's full of Sorato stories! Bye and expect a sequel for this story!!!!!!!!J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

_Digital Master_


End file.
